Phi's new nick name
by Pheonyx13
Summary: Phi is a half demon who is asked to protect the day students from the night students at cross academy but she deosen't know whats shes getting herself into.
1. Chapter 1

_**ok so this is my ( insert random # here) attempt at writing a fanfic so lets hope I dont get bored and scrap it. I dont own anything but Phi and some random characters I made up. so please enjoy and review until your little heart is content.**_

"What the fo shiz!" Phi exclaimed. she had just arrived at a new school called cross academy. the flippin thing was huge.

" Oh yeah this is gonna be hard to get lost in." she stated in her famous sarcastic tongue. " Might as well get this over with." she walked up the 6 flights of steps that led to the enterence of the school. she had been asked to go to the headmasters office when she arrived so she found the right door and knocked.

" Enter." said a disembodied voice from the other side of the solid oak door.

She opened the door and walked in, she took a seat and waited for the chair behind the desk to swivel around revealing an old looking man with glasses. No such luck.

" Can I help you?" asked a voice from the bookshelf across the room.

Phi turned to see a striking man in his late 30s with dark black hair smiling at her. well at least she had the glasses part right

" yes I am Phi Mason you called and asked to speak with me about enrolling here." she said smiling as she quickly got out of the chair and shook the headmasters hand.

" Ah yes have a seat and I will get started on filling you in." he said as he put the book down he was holding and sat in the chair behind his desk.

She took her seat back and listened as he explained why he seemed so desperate to have her attend Cross Academy.

" We have just started classes here and one of our prefects graduated at the end of last year and I have been so busy that I have not had time to find another one. you are the age of a senior and I have heard of your reputation so I was wondering if you might be interested in enrolling and becoming a prefect to protect the kids of this academy." he said with a straight face.

" you want me to finish my last year of high school here? I cant afford this and what do these kids need to be protected from? STDs there are other ways to do that and I am not going to help them if thats the case." she said astonished that someone would ask her to do this.

" Thats not the problem with this situation. this academy has a need for both day and night classes. I need you to protect the day students from the night class." he looked hard at me over his glasses.

It suddenly clicked. I had heard of this academy before the night class students were vampires. That was why she had to protect the day class students. they tended to put themselves in harms way without realizing it.

" What reputation of mine did you hear?" she asked carefully and slowly. She wasn't the most saught after half demon and depending on what he heard this could be a good or a bad thing.

" the one where you have a soft spot for mortals because of a certain life experience is the one I am putting into place here, however I have heard a lot of things about you." he said leaning back in his chair.

"And you still want me to attend classes and enroll here?" Some friends of hers would laugh if they knew what she was about to agree to.

" you are still the best qualified and I dont always believe what I hear." he said as he stood to indicate that their discussion was over.

" Al right but I get my own room. no roommate." she said as she headed for the door.

"I didn't think you would want one so I assigned you room 667 it is one of our single rooms on the third floor right next to the roof access."

"neighbor to the beast, nice." she had her hand on the door nob but before she left she stopped and said quietly, " you shouldn't always dismiss what you hear, especially when it involves a demon or a half demon." before he could comment she was gone and looking for her room.

She found it and looked inside, it had its own bathroom and walk-in closet as well as two windows in either of the opposite walls. She snapped her fingers and suddenly the room was filled with all of her stuff. she went over and flopped down on her magicly made bed and sighed. she would start classes tomorrow and start work at 5:30. whoop di friggin doo. she snapped her fingers and her ihome turned on to her favorite superchick song. as she sang to it she started to fall asleep.

_**she never slows down **_

_**she deosen't know why but she knows**_

_**that when shes all alone feels like its all coming down **_

_**she wont turn around **_

_**the shadows are long and she fear **_

_**if she cries that first tear **_

_**the tears will not stop raining down**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OK so this is my second chap... can you tell I am bored I have never put 2 chaps up in 2 weeks sigh this is what happens when you go to college and you get lonely... ahem anyway so I own nothing except for Phi and random character that I pulled out of a hat. yes my grammar sucks... get over it! so read review and enjoy! ;P**_

" OH HELL"! it was Phi's first day of classes and she woke up late. you would think that having advanced hearing would help you hear the alarm clock, well karma's a bitch so apparently not.

She got a 5 second shower in that special way she is capable of, was dressed and out the door in 5 minutes. She followed behind the professor who did not notice a thing thank you for burned out high school teachers. she sat down and looked at what the crap she was wearing it was a black uniform that had been on her dresser when she "woke up" this morning.

It consisted of a short black skirt with white along the trims, a white button under shirt and a black jacket that buttoned and clasped at the front. she also had knee high black socks and black and white converse. she would have to do a little personal designing of her own to make this look good but that would have to wait to later. she couldn't use her powers in front of humans.

she pulled out a pen and notebook from the bag she had "brought" from home and started to take notes. she quickly learned that physics wasn't so bad, except for the math part. By the end of the class she had a migraine and didn't notice all the staring. She learned to pay attention to who was watching what a door opened in front of her suddenly opened in her face. She was so caught off guard she walked right through it on instinct. as she heard the collective gasps behind her she stopped and turned around. Everyone was looking at her like she was a ghost, and she mentally kicked her self.

"Damn" she murmured to herself. "Did you all see that I almost knocked myself out cold, so glad I have good reflexes and sidestepped that door in time, hehe." it worked.

"Damn these people are so gullible." She had two classes left she had to wake up. there was an hour and a half break before the next class. she had to find the woods she had seen on the drive over here.

As soon as she was out of sight, she ran as fast as she could which for a half demon was pretty fast. She was at the woods in three minutes and put her stuff down next to a tree. she made sure noone was watching and stepped behind the tree and cam out the other side something completely different.

_**Back story time yay!**_

Phi may look like a nineteen year old high school girl. but she was much older. remember the Cuban missile crisis that was her present to herself for her "sixteenth" birthday. she was as old as the revolutionary war. her parents met their demise when she was 5 your years. She got tired of them arguing about how she should use her powers she wanted to run her life so she showed them how she was going to use her powers. but enough about that, she was a semi half demon her dad was a water spirit of the great lakes and her mother was a panther demon. So she is a half water spirit half panther demon she can control all forms of liquid which is almost everything but only when it is a full moon she can change into a panther at will but she cannot always control her ears and tail popping out in awkward or embarrassing situations. she controls runes and can cast them with just a few symbols drawn by her fingers, and she reads minds.

She is a 5 foot 8 inch "teenage looking" girl with wavy and mildly curly dark red hair halfway down her back, with emerald green eyes with flecks of gold. she was nimble and flexible like a cat, she lived climbing in trees although her weakness was earth. she hated plants except for the cute little bamboo plants that never got any bigger, and trees but other wise she hated them. when she changed into a panther it was a slightly bigger then a normal panther and had the same deep red as her hair. she loved music of all kinds except country. for some reason the twang just killed her sensitive hearing. she loved the water and was almost never t far from it as well as her friends because they were just as crack headed as she was and she missed them already.

she came around the other side of the tree as he panther self and went for a run to wake her self up and think before she handled the rest of the day if she didn't control herself she would not be able to do her job later and doing a job ( no matter what kind) as smoothly as possible was one of the most important thing to her.

_**OK so there's the second chap hope you enjoy it and please review my second should be coming shortly.**_

_**much love Phi/ Haley**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OK so here is my 3rd chap. I don't own anything! except for phi and a few random characters so please enjoy and review**_

She ran in her panther form until she remembered that she only had a limited time. She found a spring and washed up before she had to go back she wasn't dirty but she felt odd. As she turned around she realized why she had as she sensed someone nearby. she changed into her human and hid in the top of a nearby willow tree. As she sat in complete silence she saw a dark haired guy walk silently over to the spring. He leaned down and sniffed the grass where she was just standing. He was clearly looking for her and there was only one way to find out why.

She slowly jumped down with out a sound and propped herself against the tree looking at his back.

"So your following me why? If you had questions to ask you could have just asked instead of tracking me through the woods." She stated without taking her eyes off of him.

He stood with a chuckle and turned to face her. He had deep crystal blue eyes that she could easily get lost in. He had jet black hair that was a little shaggy but cut off at his chin. He was nicely built and wore a cross academy uniform. as he looked at her sizing her up he smiled a nice warm smile to show that he wasn't harmless.

"Hi my name's Matt, you must be Phi." he held out his hand as if to shake her's.

" Great and your tracking my through the woods why? And how were you able to keep up with me?" she asked questioningly as she noticed the time she had only been gone 45 minutes and no one had been around when she had left.

"well I waned to introduce myself before we went on shift together tonight. And your the only half demon in these woods so far so you weren't hard to track." he said with a matter of fact tone as he still gazed at her.

She stepped back up the tree as she realized what he had just said.

" How did you know I was a half demon? And how can you track me?" she said now serious and getting ready to attack at any sudden movement.

" Well you are not the only one attending Cross Academy with special powers other then the vamps I the night class. Don't worry there is no reason for you to freak, I am on your side and have no reason to attack you since you are here to help me protect these humans."

" OK Matt what are your powers since you obviously have no problem with me how about you show me yours and I show you mine." she said with a slight smile as she relaxed out of the tree.

" OK that's fine with me, lets see I have power over fire and electricity. I am also a werewolf which helps to keep the vamps at bay, but contrary to popular belief our races to not hate each other we are far to advanced for that we just acknowledge that the other lives and move on." he said as he thought it through. " So I showed you mine now show me yours."

" Fine I am a half water spirit, half panther demon. I have control over every form of liquid on the three nights of the full moon other wise I just control water, I read minds and can work runes and I also have a possession spell over certain objects that I own so no matter where they are all I have to do is snap my fingers and they are summoned back to me. And that about sums it up." she said as she went over to the spring and showed what she could do with the water as she sent it soaring up into the willow where it circled and came crashing down back into the pool of water.

"So are you satisfied?" she asked with an annoyed tone of voice he had interupted her run after all.

" Yes so now we can go back to school finish the last 2 classes and start patrolling before sunset." He smiled at her in that heart stopping way she had learned not to pay attention to. As he started to walk back toward the school she sighed heavily and began to follow but had a better idea.

She quietly turned into her panther form and went racing past him. He was soon racing right next to her in his jet black wolf form. Apparently he didn't need the full moon to change either. she ran faster and beat him to the tree line in no time where they both changed back to walk out in plain sight. he was panting and she has leaning against a tree waiting for him to catch his breath.

" Tired wolf boy?" she asked with a smile.

" Most werewolf's can't change at will it takes hard work to master it and even then the pain of the transformation is only dulled. it takes some getting used to, but yes I am tired now as well you are fast for a half demon." He said returning the smile.

" Well I am a cat and we are the fastest runners on the planet. but next time will go softer hows that?' she asked with a smirk.

" No I need to get used to running like this besides now that I have some one to run with it won't be so bad." he said as he tilted his head." the vamps are so put together because of their head of class that there really isn't any problems. Kaname wont put up with insubordinate vamps since he is of royal blood I guess he has the right to do what he wants to and with them." He had a dark look on his face as he started to think about what he said.

" oh, yeah he sounds like a real winner I can't wait to meet him" Phi said with a snear.

" He's not so bad actually just kinda strict to his people."

" Joy"

_**so there you go I will be working on my 4th chap soon. as you can see there are new characters and you will just have to wait to next time to see what happens when she meets the vamps on the block. and please remember to review and comment thanx**_

_**till next time **_

_**much love Phi/Haley**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**YO PEOPLES WAZ UP THIS IS MY 5TH CHAP AND I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR PHI AND RANDOM CHARA'S... SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND WE SHALL SEE WHAT PHI HAS INSTORE FOR HER THIS TIME.**_

She slid on her dance shoes and stretched like she did every time she practices. She knew the steps and motions so she didn't think about it she just let her mind wander as her body went through the routine. as she opened her eyes she noticed some of the students standing in the doorway watching her practice and warm-up.

"is class starting?" she asked the small girl with the dark brown hair. She bobbed her head still not taking her eyes off of Phi.

Phi sighed, she wished they wouldn't do that. She had been taking ballet since she was five, she was a cat after all but she loved the emotion and the fluidity to it and had never stopped she had gotten quite good but she hadn't had a chance to practice in a while. Other then running this was one of her get-aways. She grabbed her towel and went over to the bar to stretch some more and to turn her back on the other people. She stretched and continued to do simple warm-up routines on the bar as the other girls walked out of the locker room and began their stretches and routines as the teacher walked in. Everyone ran to the bar and got into position as the teacher went over their stances. she only had to adjust a few of the freshman stances a little but other then that she seemed content, as she walked by Phi she eyed her position and continued to walk down the line.

" OK everyone, we only have one senior in this class apparently. I thought I had two but I must be mistaken..." she said gazing at her students in confusion.

"You do have two senior students in your class Miss." Said a voice from the boys locker room. A boy Phi had not met yet or even seen walked out of the locker room with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry I am late my last professor wanted a word and kept me a little late. I have a note for you." He strode up to the teacher with a small slip of paper in his hand. As soon as he handed it to her he walked over and took the space behind Phi and a small first year who seemed to afraid to get near her.

"So I see you have this class as well, this will be interesting." He said into her ear so that no one else would hear him.

" It wold be more interesting if you told me your name." She mumbled back, she really didn't want to deal with shit in this class. this was supposed to be her class, her time to relax and do something she loved that's why she decided to take it.

"Its Riley, no need to ask who you are everyone in demon world knows who you are." he said into her ear again.

He really needed to stop doing that before she showed him why she everyone knew who she was in demon world. Most of the rumors were not true but the ones that were where the worst ones and she didn't mind the additions to her rep utation. it made it so that most demons made sure to leave her alone and avoid her.

"OK so why don't we have our senior students show us what they know and that will be it for today." the teacher said as she finished reading the chicken scratch on the note.

"_bitch." _Was theonly thing that Phi had time to think before the other students were sitting down in a line along the bar to watch.

Riley took her hand and led her out into the center of the studio. As soon as the music started they both started twirl and dance around each other as they danced their Pas De Deux. When they had finished the studio was quiet for a brief second before the students started to clap.

It was only then that she got a real chance to look at Riley. He was about four inches taller then her with shaggy blond hair that was cut in a boys fashion he had dark green eyes and was built like a surfer only with muscles of a dancer. He had a nice smile but something was hidden behind it. She didn't like it, she had to find out who the hell this guy was and what his game was.

"That was wonderful." said the teacher who still had not given her name.

Phi grabbed her towel and ran into the locker room and burst through the door with her bag as she stormed from the dance studio. she didn't want to deal with all of this on her first day. she ran to her room and changed into her uniform to go meet Matt for duty.

She met him outside the night class gates as he was setting up a perimeter with little metal fences.

There was a sudden sound of stampeding sound as a rush of female and speratic male students rushed the gate. there was a second of "oh hell!" that passed between the two of them before they braced the little metal fences. at the same time the night class gates opened up and the moon class students came walking out.

In five seconds Phi had Kaname pegged. She hated him instantly, OK so maybe hate was a strong word but she really didn't like him. she had a surge in the line and she turned around to find the culprit and instantly she wished she hadn't tuned around. He was right behind her and bent to speak into her ear.

"I see we have a new guardian, well it is nice to meet you Phi, I am Kaname what can I do to make you feel more comfortable here." He asked in a soothing voice.

"You could back the hell up and never speak to me again. that would make me very comfortable vamp." She said so quietly that only he could hear. and as she said it she turned and stared him down to show she wasn't afraid of him. Vamps were very shallow and self serving, it came with living for eternity they began to think to highly of themselves and if you showed them you weren't afraid of them it either made them back off or try harder to win you over. it depended on the vamp but she was used to it.

"Fine whatever you say, just remember to be careful when you patrol at night I cant be everywhere." and with that they all herded into the main classroom building


	5. Chapter 5

_**HI! it has been a while sorry. please read ad review. I own nothing except for Phi and some random characters so please ignore the horrible spelling and grammar**_

_**enjoy! :P**_

The rush of students was long over with but she was still pissed. Phi had to roam the campus to make sure everyone was inside for curfew. She was tired and had some things to figure out and think about. As she rounded the corner she saw matt patroling in the opposite direction and decided to take this opportunity to observe "the good guy" she jumped unto the nearest ledge and sat there as she watched her partner walk along the wall that circled along the edge of the school.

"I'm not stupid I can smell you even if I can't see you." He said just loud enough for her to hear.

"Fine." She hopped out of her would-be hidding place and walked over to join him. "But you can't blame me for being suspicious." she came to a stop next to him as he watched the top of the wall with some interest.

" Did I say anything?" he inquired as he gazed intently at the wall.

"No, but you were thinking it." she said matter of factly.

"You dont need to read my mind to figure out hat I am thinking, just ask." He retorted

"Yeah well people don't tell the truth." she said back

"Are you a good fighter?" he suddenly tensed

" Apparently you get to find out for yourself" she said as she saw a hand come over the top of the wall. She tensed and got ready for the first attack.

It came out of nowhere as half the wall was blown to pieces. Once she got her barrings she dodged a sudden hand that was aimed for her throat. as she dodge she came back with a rune that had instinctively come to her finger tips. She threw hagall, the destroyer at her assailants face with such force it threw her back a few feet. She quickely got her footing back and jumped into the dust cloud that was just beginning to settle she saw that she had sent the attacker back threw the opening in the wall that he had made, but he was quickely coming at her he was suddenly hit from behind by a big black fur ball. Phi stood there in a shocking daze, once she came back down to earth she realized that Matt needed her help so she did what she did best she summoned water and sliced it through the intruders sides. not bad enough to kill him but enough to render him in enough pain so as not to move. Matt had returned to his human form and threw the dude a good 20 feet from where he stood. as they came closer they realized that it was a crazed vampire hunter that was not human. they didn't know what he was but it was obvious because of the purple and green poka-dotted skin.

"We were attacked by Barney?...Seriously!" was all Phi could say. the vamp unter spit at her feet and Phi returned the favor by sending the dirt and grime ridden salive back into his mouth. His faced screwed up into a most unpleasent feature as he was forced to swallow it back down.

"So what do we do with him now?" she asked Matt who was panting from the pain of his suddenly forced change.

"We have to kill him. so as to make sure that he does not return." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"okay-dokey." Phi said as she moved the water she had originally summoned and sliced off his head with a flick of her fingers. "What do we do with the body." She asked Matt as he staired at her in utter silence. "What you said we had to kill him and we didn;t need any

info from him so what is the problem?"

"How did you do that. It didn't matter to you to just kill him. It took you no time to think it through or even show a little emotion to do so." he asked her with a funny look on his face.

"It does matter to me, but I have learned that if you just sit and think and worry about it then it gives them to make a comeback and I have learned to never second guess myself. It had to be done so whats the point. I hate to kill but when it is necessary I dont think about it because it makes it harder to deal with later." She said as she staired at the decapitated body lying at her feet.

"Well I will get the body we have an area in the woods that we have secured for body disposal. you go on to bed you look tired." He said as he bent down to pick up the head and grab and arm.

"Are you sure you dont need any help?" she asked tentatively.

"Nope im good go get some rest ok." he stood up smiling at her.

"All right, night." She walked away as he hauled the dead vampire hunter into the woods.

She was up in her room in seconds she got a quick shower and changed into her pj pants and a tank-top she turned on her alarm and was soon asleep with her Ipod in her ears.

_**ok so that you have seen some action what do you think? please review and comment and stay tuned for the next chaper at Cross Academy!**_

_**Much love- Phi/Haley**_


End file.
